This invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and more particularly, to back assemblies used with wheelchairs.
At least some known wheelchairs include an upholstery sling back that may be removed and/or folded for storage. However, because such wheelchair backs are generally not adjustable, such sling backs may not be comfortable to an individual confined in a wheelchair, and as such, may actually increase the health risks to such individuals. More specifically, the posture of individuals who are confined to wheelchairs may be a significant factor in the health problems associated with the individual. For example, over time, the posture of an individual confined to a wheelchair may increase the individual's risk for progressive spinal deformations, reduced mobility, fatigue, impaired respiration or swallowing, and/or tissue breakdown.
To facilitate reducing the risks of posture-related health problems and to increase the comfort to such individuals, at least some known wheelchairs have replaced the conventional back assemblies with back assemblies that are adjustable. More specifically, at least some known systems have attempted to provide a back assembly that is not only adjustable while a user is seated in the wheelchair, but is also attachable to, and/or detachable from, the wheelchair, while the user is seated in the wheelchair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,168 to Jay et al. describes a wheelchair back system that is removably coupled to a wheelchair frame and includes height adjustability, tilt adjustability, and lateral support adjustability. Moreover, because the back system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,168 is detachable from, and/or attachable to, the wheelchair in a single-handed operation that does not require the disengagement of, and/or installation of, other latching hardware from the back system, the back system overcame many of the installation/removal problems associated with other known removable wheelchair back systems.
However, depending on the type of wheelchair used, and/or the dexterity and overall condition of the wheelchair user, attaching or detaching the back system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,168 may still be difficult. For example, the back system includes a pair of hook assemblies which each include a plurality of moving parts which may provide pinch points to the user, and/or locations in which a user's clothing may become entangled. Moreover, if either hook assembly becomes jammed, the back system may require an extensive disassembly to repair the hook assembly.